A resistive random access memory (ReRAM) device, which has been studied since 1960s, has a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structure using a metal oxide and exhibits memory switching characteristics in which a low conductivity state due to high resistance switches to a high conductivity state due to low resistance when an electrical signal is applied.
The ReRAM device has a fast access time and a low power consumption as it can operate even at a low voltage. Moreover, the ReRAM device can provide fast read and write speeds and reduce the probability of failure during manufacturing process due to a simple storage device structure, thereby reducing the manufacturing cost.
Among these ReRAM devices, a device including a sulfide-based solid electrolyte membrane has problems such as low switching voltage, fast ion mobility, etc., and thus exhibits unstable memory characteristics at high temperature.